A New Start in Care
by wholocker78218
Summary: Tris Prior is an orphan. Constantly getting her self and her brother moved from care home to care home due to her 'less legal activities'. Now on her way to her newest care home she joins a gang: Dauntless and meets a boy she never knew she was looking for. AU Rating may be changed to 'M' in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

3 years, 5 foster parents, 9 care homes and I am only 17 years old. My name is Tris Prior. My mother died while giving birth to me. My father died from a stray bullet from a police officer during a gang fight, two streets away from our flat, on his way home from work. My twin brother, Caleb, and I have no other family to live with leaving us to put our trust in social services. One way or another Caleb and I always end up back in a care home when 'we' become too much for the foster carers to deal with. When I say 'we' I of course mean myself. My brother is the perfect child; he is polite, kind, handsome and extremely intelligent. I, -on the other hand- am rude, cruel and do my best to break the laws set up to 'keep me safe'. The therapist assigned to me after my father's death seems to believe that my law breaking activities stem back to my father's cause of death: a stray bullet from a police officer's gun: that my law breaking is really my way of getting back at the people who killed my father. I disagree with that completely. I break laws because I want to. I get a thrill form it. I love the feeling of the adrenaline in my blood. I love the feeling that I could be caught at any moment. I love the thrill of the chase.

At this point in my life I have a criminal record filled with accounts of illegal drug use, forgery, vandalism, shop lifting/theft and various fights (which I won, of course).

However right now Caleb and I are on our way to a new care home I never bothered to learn the name of (lucky number 10). I can't remember the exact reason for us to be moved to a new care home, it might have been the cocaine I had under my bed or the most recent fight I got into with a few of the other girls at the care home. The fucking bitches grassed me up to Mike, the lead social worker, about the boy who left my room in the early hours of the morning. Anyway I can't remember and I don't care to be honest. The only thing I regret is the fact that Caleb has to put up with my activities that have us moved around a lot. I love my brother and I hope he knows that but I'm not like him: I don't like everyone I meet and I don't go out of my way to be kind to someone when I barely know them. I just hope that he doesn't begin to resent me for everything I put him through.

I sit in the car staring out of the window the entire ride to the new care home. Caleb is chatting to the social worker who is driving us to the care home while I stare out the window listening to my iPod. Along with my other 'lovely' personality traits I'm also not one be social. I talk to my friends and my brother but everyone else bores me to the point of considering killing myself, I've always been like that and it doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon so the new carers and care kids better get used to it… fast.

Caleb and I had to move town for this new care home so we had to leave all our friends behind. It will be easy for him to make new friends but for me it is usually much harder. When I look for friends I usually look for people who will keep me company during my law breaking activities: people I can trust won't grass me up for the things I get up to.

Through the window I can see the care home getting bigger and bigger as we draw closer to it. It is as big as a mansion and the outside reminds me of old buildings in places like the UK. Caleb and I climb out of the grey BMW as it stops in front of the building and the social worker helps us with our bags. I don't have much just a duffle bag full of clothes, pictures of my parents and Caleb, and small possessions I can't bear to give away or leave behind. In my black, skull covered rucksack is my laptop, iPad (which I totally didn't steal) and my notepad full of drawings. I like drawing: it calms me when other people thoroughly piss me off and the drawings I like the most I usually get tattooed somewhere on my body.

Sarah, the social worker who drove us here, leads us into the building and through to the office of the lead care worker. She knocks twice and pauses waiting to hear the 'okay' for us to come inside. I hear a man shout that we can come inside and Sarah opens the door for us and ushers us into the office. The walls are grey and dull, the furniture in the room is minimal with only a black desk, three white chairs (one behind the desk and two in front) and window that is small and doesn't let much light into the room. Sitting in the chair behind the desk is a good looking man with warm dark eyes, high cheek bones and a small smile on his face. Sarah tells us to take a seat in the two chairs in front of the man's desk.

"Hello Beatrice, Caleb. My name is Jack Kang but you can call me Jack. I'm the lead social worker here and I hope that you two will feel at home here." He says to us in a smooth, deep voice and I snort. 'At home' are you kidding me, we are care kids we don't have homes, that's the point of us being in care. If anyone heard my objection they don't show it and Jack continues speaking. "Unfortunately we don't have any single rooms at the moment so I'm afraid you will both be sharing. Sarah will show you Beatrice to your room on the second floor and Caleb I will take you to your room on the third floor." He says. Great, I get to share. Bloody fantastic.

We leave Jack's office and head towards the stairs; I try to grab my duffle bag that I dropped outside the door but Sarah picks it up for me and send me a small smile.

"It's ok, I've got it." She says in her high pitched voice that makes me want to cover my ears.

Caleb and I climb the stairs together with Jack and Sarah leading the way and when we reach the first landing Sarah and I begin walking down the hallway filled with doors while Caleb and Jack continue up the stairs to the next landing. I follow Sarah down the corridor and at the very end she stops in front of the last door on the right hand side. She knocks on the door twice when I finally reach her and then pushes the door open.

The walls of the room are black and the carpet is the same. There are two single beds on either sides of the room with black headboards, black pillows and duvets with red sheets. There is a desk at the bottom of the bed on the right side of the room with laptop sitting on top of it and another desk at the bottom of the bed on the left side of the room. There are two wardrobes and dressers on either side of the room next to the desks. Sitting on the bed on the right side of the room is a girl with slightly dark skin and dark eyes and short, black hair. She is about 5'2" and from what I can see has a lean, slim body. She is wearing a black crop top, (which shows the slight indentations of her abs) black skinny jeans and black Converse with white laces.

She looks up from her phone as we enter the room and looks at me briefly before returning her attention to her phone. Sarah drops my bag gently on the end of my bed and then leaves the room, leaving me to get acquainted with the girl. I drop down on my bed with a sigh and the girl looks up again and stares at me slightly before beginning to speak.

"Hiya, I'm Christina but everyone calls me Chris." She tells me.

"I'm Beatrice, call me that and I'll make you turn so many shades of black and blue you'll resemble a Duluxe colour chart." I tell her and she grins and laughs.

"Thanks for the heads up, what do you want me to call you then? Tris?" She asks and I smirk and nod my head slightly. "Well Tris, I wasn't looking forward to getting a new roommate but you seem alright so I might be able to live in the same room as you without fantasising about killing you in your sleep every night." She says with a grin and my smirk widens slightly. "Anyway I was about to head over to my boyfriend's friend's room in minute to hang out with a few of my friends, do you want to join us?" She asks me. I nod my head slightly: Chris seems alright so her friends shouldn't be too annoying so there isn't really any harm in meeting a few new people.

"Sure, but let me get out of these horrible traveling clothes." I tell her and she nods her head.

I grab a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a tight My Chemical Romance t-shirt out my duffle bag before quickly changing. The t-shirt hugs my curves and the skinny jeans cling to my legs like a second skin. My blonde hair goes down to my mid-back and my fringe is swept across my forehead. I make sure my eye liner and mascara aren't smudged before pulling out my black Converse high tops and heading towards the door after Chris. I follow her back down the corridor and we stop in front of the third door on the opposite side of the corridor to our room. Chris knocks on the door and a boys voice shouts for us to come in.

We walk into the room which has the exact same design as mine and Chris' room and is filled with around ten people. I count five boys and five girls. Chris walks over to a boy with brown hair and eyes and a strong jawline. She sits on his lap and kisses him quickly before introducing me to the people in the room who have stopped talking and are all staring at me.

"Guy's this is Tris. Tris this is Will (my boyfriend); Four and his girlfriend Lauren; Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna; Uriah (Zeke's younger brother) and his girlfriend Marlene, Lynn, Al and Eric." Chris tells me and point to each of the people respectively. My eyes land on Eric last; he is at least 6'2" with short blonde hair, two piercings over his right eyebrow and bold tattoos over his forearms. He has a well-muscled body that is shown through his tight black shirt but that's not what catches my attention, it his eyes: cold and grey with hints of silver. I look away hoping he didn't catch me staring at him and as I look back around the room I notice that everyone is wearing black clothing.

"This might sound like a stupid question but what's with all of the black clothes?" I ask.

"It's our gang colour." The boy called Four answers me in a deep voice. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, like Eric he muscle but it's not as noticeable.

"Gang?" I ask getting slightly excited. If this is a gang, they might be into the same stuff I am. I might actually make a some friends here.

"Yeah, we're Dauntless. Black is our colour and Eric over there is leader of the gang." The boy Al answers me. I nod my head.

"What do you guys get up to as a gang?" I ask.

"You're not going to grass on us if we tell you, are you?" One of the girls asks me: Lynn.

"Please, one of the reasons I got moved here was because I got in a fight with a few girls who grassed on me." I tell them and a few of the them smile.

"Well we get up to shall we say less legal activities." Uriah says with a grin and a few of them smile.

"What do I have to do to join?" I ask them eagerly.

"Have you got a record?" Lynn asks me and I nod. "What's on it?" She asks.

"Vandalism, Fighting, Forgery, Shoplifting/Theft, Robbery and illegal drug use." I tell them with a smirk.

"I'm impressed." Four says. "So Eric is she in?" He asks Eric.

He looks me up and down; my skin feels like his eyes a burning fire along me as he stares at me. When his eyes come back up and meet mine he smirks and by god does he look hot like that.

"Tris," He says as he makes his way over to me, standing a few inches away from me. His height making him tower over me, "Welcome to Dauntless." 

**I hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you want more.**

 **Please review as I love to read what you guys think about my stories.**

 **If you have any other ideas for an Eric fanfic, let me know I love writing about him.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wholocker x**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone poking my ribs. I promptly told them to piss off but whoever it was refused to stop assaulting me in my sleep. I turned over so I could face my attacker and opened my sleep ridden eyes. Through the darkness I was able to make out Christina sitting on the edge of my bed prodding me with her fingers.

"Come on sleepy. Time to get up." She tells me as I try to blink away the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I mumble incoherently but I assume she understood.

"It's 1AM." She replies.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" I demand sleepily.

"Well although Eric has let you join Dauntless you still have to prove you're one of us. Like a kind of initiation." She tells me and I immediately sit up in bed.

"What do I need to do?" I ask suddenly getting excited. I haven't even been here a day and already I am about to have some fun.

"Get changed and meet me at the bottom of the stairs. Make sure you don't get caught." She tells me with a smirk and I nod my head.

Chris leaves me in the room to get changed and I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a black low cut top and my favourite leather hoodie jacket. I pull on my black Converse with black laces and tie my hair into a pony tail before, silently, opening the door to my room.

I check the corridor by looking both ways before tiptoeing down the hallway to the stairs. I take the stairs two at a time and I find Chris at the bottom waiting for me. She smirks when she sees me and grabs my arm pulling me towards a room at the back of the building. When we walk in to the room I see it is where the TV and games stuff is and at the back is a window big enough to climb out of. Chris leads me over to it and quietly unlocks the hatches with a key before pushing it open. She stuffs the key into her hoodie pocket and climbs out followed by me. My feet hit the ground with a small thump but it wasn't loud enough that anyone but Chris and I would hear it. We leave the window slightly open before Christina starts to run to the bottom of the garden to the fence. I follow behind her and she moves aside one of the planks of the wooden fence big enough for us to get through. On the other side is everyone I was introduced to earlier.

"What took you so long?" Eric moans. My eyes are drawn to him and I can't find my voice to reply. Luckily Chris comes to my aid to rescue me from his cold glare.

"This one," She says while poking me in the ribs, "is damn near impossible to wake up." She tells him and a few people laugh quietly.

"Hey," I complain, "I may not need beauty sleep but I still want it." I finish and I hear a few people laugh again. I look up to Eric and see a smirk on his face.

"Fair enough, now we better get moving. It's not like we've got all night, thanks to sleeping beauty here." He says and everyone but me laughs. Instead I choose to glare at him and when he catches my eye, to my annoyance, his smirk widens and he winks.

We start to run through the forest at the back of the fence and eventually we come to a stop below a rather large tree house. There is a piece of rope dangling from a hatch on the bottom and I watch as Will pulls it: the hatch opens and out falls a rope ladder. Eric begins to ascend the rope ladder and one by one we each climb up into the tree house. Since I'm the newest Chris says that I have to go last. When it is eventually my turn I climb up as quickly as I can. The inside of the tree house is painted white with a symbol on the four walls: it is a black circle surrounding a fire made up of black flames and the word Dauntless underneath it. I look around the room and find a door leading off into another room towards the back of the tree house. I turn back to where my new friends are and find them all standing on the far side of the 'room'.

"What do you think?" Al asks.

"This is awesome." I reply with a small smile.

"Good. This is where we can do whatever we want without worrying about being caught by the social workers. However this place is also our secret. If you tell anyone about this place, you better hope that you get moved to another country entirely before any of us find out. We take care of our own, this is our family. At the age we are we probably will never find people who want to take us in and make us apart of their life. We have your back as long as you have ours, understand?" Four asks me and I nod my head.

"Well then since you have seen this place we should probably tell you what you need to do to prove you are one of us." Eric tells me with a serious expression but I can see excitement alighting in his eyes.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." I tell him with confidence.

"We want you to 'acquire' an object from one of the government official's house." Lynn tells me.

"Easy." I tell them.

Breaking and entering is one of my favourite activities and 'acquiring' an object, as Lynn put it, just adds to the fun.

"We want you to break in to Marcus Eaton's house and bring us back the clock that's sits on the mantel piece in the living room. You have 10 minutes to complete the task and if you return without the clock, take longer than the ten minutes or get caught you don't get to hang out with us or anyone in the care home. Got it?" Eric asks. I look him eyes and feel myself getting lost in the coldness of his irises but nod my head and look away before I can lose myself any further.

"We'll take you as far as the gate: from there you're on your own." Four tells me.

"Come on then. Like Eric said we don't have all night." I tell them with a smirk.

We stay in the tree house for a few more minutes while Four gives me the low down on the security systems Marcus has in his house. I listen intently but can't help but wonder how these guys know so much about Eaton's house but decide it is a question for another time.

One by one we climb back down the rope ladder and take off further into the forest. After a few minutes I can see a break in the trees and I find that we have arrived on a street full of mansion like houses. The street lights barely light up the pavement so I have plenty of dark, shadow like places I can use as cover. In the middle of the street is massive gate that acts as a grand entrance to perfectly cared-for garden that looks like it belongs to a perfect suburban family in an old movie. Sticking to the shadows we make our way down the street to the gate. I break off from the group and climb through the small gap between the gate and the fence. Silently I race up the pathway that leads to the mansion and with just over nine minutes left I arrive on the porch at the front door. I check the stones surrounding a flower in the plant pot and I find one with crack running all the way around it. I twist it slightly to the left and it clicks. I pull the two halves away from each other and find a key. I smirk inwardly to myself, _too easy_.

I unlock the door with the key I found and I cringe slightly when the door unlocks with a rather loud click. I push the door open just enough for myself to get through and hope that it doesn't creak. I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding when I hear no noises. As quietly as I can I close the door but leave it unlocked so I can make a quick escape. I look to the left of the door for the security alarm panel Four told me about and I find it glowing with a small red light that is flickering on and off. The display is also lit up with a yellow light and I can see a timer that is counting down to zero. I turn it off with the code Four gave me with 3 seconds to go. I check my watch and see I only have just over 6 minutes left.

I turn around and find that I am in a foyer with a door to my left and right and a grand staircase right in front of me. I decide to go to the door on the left and I open it as quietly as I can muster and squeeze through the narrow space between the doorway and the door itself. I look around the room I have found myself in and I see that I am in a plain but sleek kitchen and diner. I walk back out the door and tip-toe across the hallway to the door on the right side. Like before I squeeze through the small gap and looking at the room I see it is the living room. I check my watch and find I only have 4 minutes left to grab the clock, get to the gate and find the tree I was told to meet them at without getting caught.

I spot the clock on the mantel piece and I sneak across the room trying not to make the wooden floorboards squeak as I make my way over to the clock. It is only a small thing but I can see by the light flickering through the windows that most of the mechanisms on the inside are made from gold or silver. This thing will certainly be worth quite a bit of cash if we were to sell it. I grab the object and quietly make my way back over to the door. I open the door just wide enough to get through it and make my way over to the front door. I go to open the door but remember that I need to turn back on the security alarm. I quickly type in the code to turn it back on and slip through the door. I lock the door behind me and place the key back in the rock and slip back into the shadows while sprinting back down the pathway to the gate. Crawling through the gap between the fence and the gate, making sure not to drop the valuable clock, I check the street before using the dark parts of the street to get back to the forest where Four said everyone would meet me. When I get to the second tree in I find everyone sitting beneath a tree on my right hand side. I check my watch… 1 minute to spare.

"We'll seeing as you're here, it means that you didn't get caught; you got back with 1 minute to spare; so I guess the only thing left to check is did you get the clock?" Eric asks me and his face is stony and cold. I smirk at him and pull the clock out from behind my back.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask. I try to fight the smugness from my voice but I just can't help myself and the smirk isn't helping.

Eric walks over to me like a predator stalking its prey and I can feel the shiver running up my back from the way his eyes glance from me to the clock. When he is finally standing right in front of me he reaches out and takes the clock from my hands. He holds it up near my face:

"Gorgeous," He says in a tone that makes my stomach flip he then smirks and leans in towards my ear, "and the clock's not so bad itself. Good work, Sleeping Beauty." He then saunters back to the group while I glare at him. "What do you say we head back to the tree house and celebrate Tris passing initiation?" He asks them. In response he gets various ' _Hell yeahs'._ The gang begins to jog back through the forest back towards the tree house but I stand still and smile to myself. I passed. It's practically still the first day and I've already proven to my new friends I'm _worthy_ to hang out with them. However I'm broken out of my thoughts by Eric.

"Coming? There's no point having a party for you without you being there, is there now?" He asks me with that smirk the makes me melt inside.

"No. I suppose not." I tell him with a smile and I begin running back through the trees. "Come on slow coach. It's time to party." I shout over my shoulder when I don't hear him running behind me.

I don't hear him say anything but I hear him laugh as he sprints to catch up to me. When he is finally by my side he talks to me.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Sleeping Beauty."

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **I apologise for not updating this for so long as well as some of my other stories but I have only just come back from my holidays and I have been away from my laptop. I hope that I have time to update more often in the next few weeks but I only have two weeks left of my summer holidays before I go back to school and I need to do some studying of last year's work before I start back.**

 **I will try to update as quickly and regularly as I can but I can't make any promises. I will try to update some of my other stories before I start back at school but I just can't tell when I will have the time.**

 **Thanks for your patience with me and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Wholocker x**


End file.
